Aster The Cat
Basic Info Name: Aster Species: Cat Age: 8, close to turning 9 Gender: Female Allignment: Good Likes: Playing tag, having fun and eating anything sweet! Dislikes: Being bored, injustice and sour food. Personality Aster is a huge ditz, and is extremely clumsy. It never quite gets in the way when she's in danger, but it wouldn't surprise anyone if she spilt her glass of juice. Being quite young, she's also extremely innocent, and acts very cutesy. She often gets hot-headed about the fact that no-one seems to take her seriously, and mostly treat her like a baby. This can be used to her advantage however, since not many people would attack her unless she attacks first giving her the chance to strike when they least expect it- which she unfortunately doesn't use because it makes her feel underhanded and like a liar. To be honest, Aster isn't a good fighter at all, without the help of her wisp friend; Pip. Powers Aster is near defenceless without Pip. Pip is a cyan wisp, who grants Aster her powers if need be. With these powers, Aster moves at lightning speed for 10 seconds, she can use this to run away, smash into enemies or win a game of tag. After giving her power, Pip becomes exhausted, and has to wait at least 30 minutes before giving another one, or she might faint- or worse- die. Pip (Might make a wiki page) Pip herself has a very feisty attitude, and Aster has to always keep her in check. Since she's a cyan wisp, she becomes very fidgety and agitated if she doesn't give away her powers for a long period of time. Only Aster understands her, as she speaks telepathically. 'Backstory' Pip met Aster a when Aster was only 4 years old. Pip was being studied by Aster's mother, as she tried to figure out how to communicate with Pip. Pip was getting very annoyed, as she kept on speaking her weird language, as if she's actually be able to understand it. When Aster's mother gave up, Aster stared at Pip for a while. Pip began to feel uneasy as the child gazed at her. Pip, sighed, she knew Aster wouldn't be able to understand, but she still brought herself to speak, "You know staring is very rude!" Aster giggled, "But you look so silly!" "Your mum should teach you some man-" Pip stopped and gasped, "You can understand me?" Aster nodded, "Yep!" Pip stared in shock. After what seemed like forever, Aster giggled, "Wanna play tag?!" She asked. Pip squinted her eyes, "You sure you want to go up against me?! i'm the fastest, stronge-" "TIP!" Aster laughed as she poked Pip and ran outside. "Oh. It's on." Pip said as she followed the odd little cat girl. Relationships Best Friend: Pip The Wisp 'Friends: '''Tails, Cream and Charmy '''Crush: '''Tails '''Relatives: '--- (None yet, ask me if you want your fc to be related to her XD) '''Enemies: '''Dr. Eggman Gallery Aster.png|Aster Aster Full.png|Aster Full Category:Cats Category:Female Category:Good Category:MissAquaAnime